


The angel with the shotgun

by alongthedistance



Series: FT Angst Week 2015 [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:46:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alongthedistance/pseuds/alongthedistance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shush,” he kissed her softly. “Never say that again. It’s like the most ancient spell for summoning a perfect disaster.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The angel with the shotgun

**Author's Note:**

> Submission for FT Angst Week 2015.  
> Bonus Day 1 Prompt: Perfect Disaster & Ever After.
> 
> Hi! This is Sara (worshiperofunknownstories) and I’m so sorry for posting this so late… T-T. For this prompt I wanted to do something different so I tried to write about a pairing that I never did before (though I ship them so hard) and I don’t even know how, this happened. Anyways, hope you like it and apologies in advance for any OoCness.  
> Special thanks for my three lovely betas: myentropicmess, mavis-118 andonlywordswithoutsense. And also, I’d like to thank Ed Sheeran for his song “Kiss me”, which helped me a lot when I was blocked (which turned out to be from the very beginning of the fic)!

 

Certainly it was perfect for them. The Connells couldn’t stop smiling when they saw such a big reward for a shooting competition, nothing less than 300,000 jewels for the first place.

“Cheer up,” Bisca caressed Alzack’s cheek, gaining a light smile from his husband. “It’s going to be a few days, no more. We’ll be back before Asuka has time to miss us.”

“It’s not only that,” he answered. “I don’t know, baby. I have a bad feeling.”

“And with that, our problems are solved! Come and watch, villagers. Alzack the fortune teller is here,” she mocked. “The accuracy of his prophecies even surpasses his wife’s gunnery.”

“No one can beat an angel with a shotgun, babe,” he said laughing.

“And that’s the most accurate divination you did so far,” Bisca kissed him. “Come on, it’s a shooting competition. You’re the shy gunner and I’m the angel with the shotgun. What could possibly go wrong?”

“Shush,” he kissed her softly. “Never say that again. It’s like the most ancient spell for summoning a perfect disaster.”

As soon as they found the inn and checked in, they wandered through the buildings, amazed by how cozy the village was. The cafes and restaurants were filled with people and the village was overflowing joy. At one point, they found a road besides the river that drove them to a lovely hill where they found more couples, having a nice afternoon picnic. They spent a few hours there, cuddling and caressing. At sunset, they got back to the inn.

The villagers cheered them from the crowded bleachers. There were only two participants left: Bisca Connell and the short woman. The judges gave them an hour to rest and settled the restart of the competition after midday, time that the Fairy Tail couple dedicated to find a lachrima to call the guild to talk with their daughter and then having lunch with the rest contestants. They even tried to find their rival, however she was nowhere to be seen.

On their way back to the field, Alzack began to feel sick. His breathing and heartbeat growing faster, his stomach felt heavy and the oppresion that started days ago on their way to the village tightened.

“Alzack, are you alright?”

“Yeah, it’s nothing. Just the nerves. Have you seen that girl? She’s good. She even rivals you,” Alzack tightened his grip to Bisca’s hip. His eyes were blurry and the dizziness threatened to overcome.

“Honey, are you sure you’re ok?” Bisca staring at him worried.

“She’s too good, don’t you think? However I don’t recognize her from previous competitions and she seems to have our age.”

“I don’t know, I didn’t saw her face with the hood,” she answered. “Alzack, you’re trembling!”

“My stomach hurts a bit, perhaps I ate too much. Don’t worry, let’s go back to the field and there I’ll rest while you’re shooting.”

Bisca looked away from her husband, clicking her tongue. She knew he was too stubborn so she gave in, “Alright but-,” a muttered sound shattering the air called her attention and she reached to see a small shadow at the end of the street, running away.  

Bisca’s body jerked violently as her eyes grew wide just to be filled with tears a brief moment later. Alzack stared at her dark gaze, bewildered. A small red drop escaped from the corner of her lips, followed at once by a thin trail of blood. The green haired girl, trembling and breathing heavily, surrounded her husband  with her arms, resting her weight against Alzack’s body. The mage embraced her, shocked. His hands moistened the moment he touched his wife’s skin. It was warm, though.

Alzack raised his arm to see it painted in red. His mind began to work at full speed and the frightening conclusion pinched his heart. The gunner’s knees yielded and both bodies fell to the ground. He sat up and stared at the devastating scene which was becoming blurry because of the tears storming his eyes. His wife’s eyes locked in nowhere, her face contorted in pain and her lips trembling while her mouth gasped to bring air to her lungs. She placed her hand in her belly, dyed red, where she covered a small wound. A shot.

The girl yelled all of a sudden.

“A-, Alzack.”

“Hey, I’m here, I’m here,” he fondled her hair as he placed his hand in her wound, pressing it, and turned to beg one of the participants that accompanied them to find a doctor.

“It was that girl,” blood pouring from her lips.

“No, no… You can tell me that later. Keep your energy. Now just look at me, love,” Alzack placed his free hand in his wife’s neck, patting more than petting her skin due to the tremor that seized his body.

“Alzack, please, cuddle me. Just one la-” Bisca asked voiceless.

“Don’t do it love, don’t talk like that. Don’t talk about a last anything,” he whispered while hugging her tighter.

“Then just hush me with a kiss, like I always do to you when we argue,” she said laughing a bit, but then crying again in pain. “Like we promised when we got married. A kiss every day and ever after.”

“And ever after, remember that.”

He placed his mouth over hers, and gave her a delicate kiss, as if he were scared of breaking her. She answered with small soft kisses. The taste of Bisca’s blood in his own lips broke his soul and the tears he struggled to hold ran free through his face, falling in her wife’s cheeks and mixing together with the ones she shed. Then her mouth stopped kissing.

“Bisca?” he separated a bit from her and saw her wife with her eyes closed and her chest barely swinging. “No, no, NO! Open your eyes, Bisca. Can you hear me? Please, ple-,” Alzack choked. “Look at me, love.”

But she wouldn’t answer anymore.

 

“How far are we, dad?” Asuka asked for the umptenth time, loosing her patience.

“We’re closer. Why don’t you sleep a bit? Visit mamma in your dreams, and we’ll be with her before you realize,” he answered, petting her head and messing with her dark locks once she slept on his lap.

Alzack sighed, overwhelmed by his own sadness. All he could see when he closed his eyes was that damned burden that would haunt him for the rest of his days. The tears he shed in silence were the only way he knew to relief his heart from the absence ripping his heart day and night. An empty house, a desolated heart, a child that would never realize how alike was to her mother, the smiles she stole from him every morning… Too many things missing now. Absences that had become his only “ever after”.


End file.
